Fragile plaisir que je trouve icibas
by Wynhilde
Summary: De Poudlard, il reste des fantômes, des ombres, et deux garçons perdus. - Harry/Drago.


**NOTE** :

Cette histoire est la traduction de _Fragile Pleasure Here on Earth I Find_, que je traduis avec la permission de son auteur, Snarkyscorp.

Un grand merci à Via, toujours aussi fidèle et efficace.

_Bon, ce texte-là est un peu plus long que les précédents, par contre on arrive au bout de ma période de production intensive, il va falloir que j'aille me remettre un peu le nez dans les bouquins... ^^_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fragile plaisir que je trouve ici-bas<strong>_

**I. Morceaux**

Harry se tient devant Poudlard, le château le surplombe avec ses rangs de fantômes prisonniers. D'un mouvement de sa baguette, il les renvoie se glisser en gémissant dans les fissures entre les briques et les pierres, vers les ombres qu'ils appellent leur demeure. C'est une existence vide, mais Harry envie leur chance – être piégé sans responsabilité.

La magie est drainée de l'intérieur et, pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry se demande s'il est assez fort pour accomplir la tâche qui l'attend. Peut-être la seconde fois, mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Il y a un travail à faire, et on compte sur lui. Merlin sait pourquoi – ils croient toujours qu'il peut faire n'importe quoi, que ce n'est pas juste de la chance s'il se tient toujours debout.

Morceau par morceau, Harry remet le château debout, avec ses racines, ses fantômes et le reste. Il n'est pas seul, mais il ne se sent pas différent avec la main d'Hermione sur son bras et l'épaule de Ron contre la sienne que s'ils étaient simplement restés à la maison.

**II.** **Ombres**

Drago se tient dans l'entrée du Manoir Malefoy, l'oiseau noir des regrets mordillant ses talons. Une vague de culpabilité et d'indicible tristesse inonde sa peau par en-dessous, une digue de cauchemars qui attaque ses os.

Il y a toujours des cristaux qui pendent des chandeliers, des portraits d'anciens semblables qui ornent les couloirs, et les pièces sont juste telles que Drago se les rappelle. Ça n'a pas changé, pas d'un cheveu, et pourtant tout est différent. Drago sait qu'il ne peut pas retourner aux chagrins d'enfant concernant les permissions et les balais, les petits rires qui se moquaient du monde, mais il porte quand même le deuil d'une telle innocence.

Drago se rappelle être assis aux pieds de son père près de la cheminée, dessinant des formes sans but dans le tapis moelleux avec le bout de ses doigts encore humide de la douche. Il n'a que cinq ans et son père passe ses doigts dans ses cheveux, défait les nœuds et remet les fines mèches en place. Il raconte à Drago une histoire sur un sorcier si puissant que personne n'ose prononcer son nom à voix haute. Les yeux de Drago sont immenses quand il relève la tête et pense qu'il n'y a personne de plus puissant que Lucius Malefoy. Il dit ça à Lucius et Lucius a un petit rire attendri. Quand il prend Drago sur ses genoux, il le serre si fort que Drago se demande momentanément si c'est une punition. Lucius lui donne une Chocogrenouille avant de l'envoyer au lit et Drago la cache à Narcissa.

Drago entre dans la salle à manger vide, avec le bruissement des fantômes à ses pieds. Sa respiration s'accroche, lourde et comme piégée entre sa gorge et ses narines, l'air chargé de l'odeur du sang et de la mort. Il se rappelle ce que c'est d'aimer quelqu'un complètement, d'avoir entièrement confiance, de croire à chaque mensonge qui s'échappe de ses lèvres – et dans le même souffle de perdre cette personne tout aussi rapidement. L'écho d'une enfance perdue pourrit dans l'espace entre ce dont il se rappelle et ce qu'il a bloqué.

Lentement – comme effrayé de déranger la paix timide qui a envahi le Manoir après tout – Drago passe ses doigts sur la barrière de l'escalier qui s'enroule comme un serpent, d'étage en étage. Drago connait la disposition de sa maison comme le derrière de ses paupières fermer les yeux c'est se voir gamin en train de rire, poursuivi par son père, un vifdor qui bourdonne autour de lui sans fin. L'étreinte de son père, qui le serre à lui couper le souffle, à lui donner le vertige, semble histoire elle appartient à un musée, où elle peut être rangée, classée, étiquetée _ad infinitum_.

L'obscurité de l'ombre de son père est infinie, elle balaie l'entièreté de l'enfance de Drago, sa jeunesse, son innocence. Il se sent étranglé par les souvenirs et agrippe la rambarde pour se soutenir. Une tête pâle s'incline, la dernière de la longue lignée de têtes pâles qui est venue avant elle.

Le vide est infini. On ne revient pas en arrière.

**III. Fantômes**

Harry regarde la Carte du Maraudeur chaque nuit quand il est à Poudlard. Peut-être espère-t-il voir les visages familiers de ses années d'avant. Il imagine Dumbledore faisant les cent pas dans le bureau du Directeur. A la place, le point de McGonagall est dans la chambre adjacente, immobile comme un cadavre dans son sommeil. Ses yeux passent sur l'entièreté du parchemin et il imagine Fred et George pouffant de rire dans les ombres près de la Grande Salle, Rogue à quelques mètres d'eux, mais jamais assez près, Remus dehors dans les jardins et Sirius en Patmol qui parcourt les pelouses. La pâle parade des fantômes est écrasante, un rappel de tout ce que Harry a perdu et qu'aucune tentative de reconstruction ne pourra jamais ramener.

Mais il y a un nouveau point dans un endroit inattendu, un qui intéresse Harry juste assez pour qu'il le fixe jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe endormi, la carte contre son cœur.

Le point de Drago Malefoy reste immobile jusqu'au matin.

**IV. Murs**

Drago est obsédé par ce qui aurait pu être, les choix qu'il n'a pas faits et ceux qui tapissent de culpabilité le chemin de sa vie.

Le mur devant lui lui fait peur. C'est la seule chose au monde dont il a peur désormais, la seule chose qui vaille qu'on ait peur, la seule chose qui reste pour changer en glace le sang dans ses veines. La seule chose encore capable de lui faire ressentir quoi que ce soit. Au milieu de la nuit, quand les autres élèves sont sagement bordés dans leurs lits, Drago erre dans les couloirs et toujours, toujours, il atterrit ici, assis avec raideur les jambes croisées, fixant le simple mur de pierres qui bouge quand on lui demande.

A l'intérieur de cette matière sans vie se trouve la plus grande peur de Drago et son pire souvenir. Il le regarde parce qu'il a peur d'entrer, de voir les choses qu'il a perdues et les choses que tous les autres ont perdues et les raisons de leur douleur et les conséquences de ses actions.

Baigné de sueur froide, Drago retourne à son dortoir, créature solitaire cachée du monde par un baldaquin vert et argent.

**V. Réponses**

Harry sait qu'il repousse ses amis, mais il y a une différence entre ce qu'il fait pour garder ses distances et ce avec quoi Drago doit vivre – pour Harry, ses amis seront toujours là. Peu importe combien de fois il les repousse, ils restent et viennent à lui quand il en a le plus besoin. Drago n'a pas ce luxe il n'a plus d'amis, et Harry sait qu'il est seul.

Sur la carte, au même endroit chaque nuit, il faut une semaine à Harry pour comprendre ce que Drago fait là. Au début, il se demande ce qui a poussé Drago à revenir à Poudlard pour aider à reconstruire puis, il se demande ce que Drago fait au septième étage et puis il comprend que les deux réponses sont la même – Drago cherche une conclusion.

Harry ne prétend pas savoir quoi que ce soit sur Drago ou qu'il y a de l'amitié entre eux. Même dire qu'ils sont des connaissances lui donne une drôle de sensation au creux de son ventre. Il n'aime pas Drago, il est possible qu'il ne puisse jamais le respecter, mais les choses ont changé à partir du moment où il l'a vu pleurer dans la salle de bain. Tout ce qui est arrivé après a défini les frontières de ce qui est possible entre eux en tant qu'amis, connaissances, ou inconnus.

Alors, en dépit de tout, Harry observe Drago chaque nuit, avec une anxiété grandissante et espère qu'un jour il sera capable d'ouvrir le mur à nouveau et de comprendre que c'est le passé, et que le passé ne peut être changé.

**VI. Guérison**

« Je vous ai demandé de venir ici pour accueillir un invité très important, dit McGonagall. »

Drago essaie d'ignorer à quel point il ne se sent pas à sa place dans la Grande Salle avec tous ces gens qui le détestent. Il essaie de se rappeler pourquoi il est ici, pourquoi il est revenu alors qu'il aurait pu tout aussi bien rester éloigné du grand public, comme Pansy, Blaise et Goyle. Sa mère lui dit que la France est belle. Elle apprécie ses vacances, qui ne sont pas vraiment des vacances mais une fuite. Elle fuit les visites pour Lucius à Azkaban et le regard vide et morne de son fils. Il aimerait pouvoir fuir, pouvoir se fondre, être n'importe où sauf là où il est.

La pièce est pleine à craquer, Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle, Serpentard, Aurors, officiels du Ministère, professeurs, et maintenant un nouvel invité – Drago pense que la pièce va l'expulser parce qu'il n'a rien à y faire.

« Voici le Guérisseur Barras Aldridge du département de psychiatrie de Ste Mangouste, poursuit McGonagall. Il s'est porté volontaire pour nous assister dans la reconstruction de Poudlard. »

Il y a quelques applaudissements, épars et brisés, qui résonnent dans la Salle. Ça fait mal à Drago de les entendre et il ne peut se forcer à les imiter. Il sait que McGonagall a davantage à dire, mais il parvient à peine à la regarder désormais.

« Vous aurez tous une séance privée par semaine avec le Guérisseur Aldrige et vous viendrez à deux rendez-vous communs par semaine avec tout le monde dans la Grande Salle.

— Vous n'êtes pas sérieuse ? Une thérapie ? »

Drago ne relève la tête que parce que c'est Fred ou George Weasley qui a posé la question que tout le monde a en tête, même Drago. Il trouve un peu triste de n'avoir jamais été capable de distinguer les jumeaux mais du coup, ça ne fait pas de différence pour lui de savoir lequel n'est plus là.

« Je suis tout à fait sérieuse, Mr. Weasley, répond McGonagall. »

Drago connait le ton de sa voix – elle est en mode professeur, elle retombe naturellement dans son rôle de Directrice, de chef, d'instructrice ici pour distribuer ordres et punitions, avec peu de temps libre pour se préoccuper des besoins de ses ouailles. Néanmoins, il se demande si elle a toujours un peu de pitié en elle. Et puis il sait qu'elle en a, car elle lui rappelle sa mère qui est pleine de pitié pour tout le monde.

Aldridge s'avance au centre de la scène, et même Drago ne peut détourner les yeux.

« Je vous en prie, ne vous méprenez pas, dit-il. »

Ses yeux plein de bonté brillent alors qu'il tend les bras, comme pour y inviter tout le monde. Il ressemble à Lucius Drago se rend compte, soudainement et très fort, que les étreintes chaleureuses de son père lui manquent.

« Reconstruire Poudlard, ce n'est pas juste bouger des briques et des pierres et les remettre en place. Nous avons tous perdu des choses ici, et j'ai le grand espoir de pouvoir vous aider à les retrouver ou à les réparer. Trois fois par semaine, ce n'est pas grand-chose, et rien n'est obligatoire – après tout, ceci n'est pas une école pour le moment. Même si vous vivez ici, vous n'êtes pas obligés de rester en ces murs. Certains d'entre vous vont et viennent comme il leur plaît. »

Il jette un regard à Fred ou George, à Weasley et Granger, à Lovegood.

« Certains d'entre vous restent en permanence. »

Drago suit son regard qui traverse la salle jusqu'à Londubat, Harry et… jusqu'à Drago lui-même, où il reste accroché.

« Vous avez tous vos raisons, et la façon dont vous choisissez de gérer votre chagrin vous regarde. Je souhaite simplement vous aider là où je le peux. Si vous me faites confiance, je vous promets de vous apporter mon aide. »

Drago est submergé par une gêne brûlante sous les regards de toute la Grande Salle. Ils ne se détournent que quand Fred ou George se lève avec dédain et quitte la salle, et que McGonagall contient la foule pour leur donner les instructions pour la nuit.

Quand Drago relève la tête, il n'y a plus qu'une paire d'yeux à rester sur lui – la seule qui ait jamais compté.

**VII. Honte**

Ils s'assoient tous ensemble, dans un cercle assez grand pour faire le tour de la salle. Aldridge fait partie du cercle. Il essaie de s'intégrer, de comprendre, d'aider, et Harry apprécie ses efforts et la gentillesse avec laquelle il traite ceux qui sont au-delà de la guérison.

Il l'observe parler avec George. Il ne peut pas se rappeler la dernière fois où il a vu George sourire ou faire une blague, et pourtant le voilà avec le coin de ses lèvres qui se relève juste un peu. Harry se demande si Aldridge sait à quel point c'est important pour George de sourire à nouveau.

Ils s'assoient en cercle, et Aldridge leur dit qu'ils vont faire le tour et que chacun va parler des choses qu'il a perdues. Harry est sur le point de renifler avec mépris, sauf que tout le monde le regarde et il n'est pas sûr de devoir ruiner son image de héros en leur disant d'aller tous se faire voir et de lui foutre la paix, et peut-être qu'Aldridge a raison et que parler aiderait.

Il se rappelle de tout – marcher dans la Forêt, être comme séparé de son propre corps, les doigts de Narcissa Malefoy qui étreignent son cœur, attraper la main de Drago et le tirer hors des flammes et l'emmener en sécurité, tout. Mais se rappeler ces choses est différent de les dire à voix haute.

« Je passe, dit-il à la place. »

Drago le regarde. Harry a honte.

**VIII. Thérapie**

« Vous avez dit que ce n'était pas obligatoire.

— C'est vrai. Mais tu es là.

— Oui… Alors, je suis obligé de parler ?

— Tu n'es obligé à rien, Drago. Mais je suis ici pour t'écouter s'il y a des choses dont tu as envie de parler.

— …J'ai reçu une lettre de ma mère, aujourd'hui. Elle est en France.

— C'est bien. Est-ce qu'elle se plait ?

— Non. Je pense qu'elle regrette tout, même de m'avoir sauvé.

— Comment t'a-t-elle sauvé ?

— Je vous en prie, ne jouez pas à ça. Elle a risqué sa vie pour moi à chaque occasion, c'était partout dans la _Gazette_ et les reports de son procès. Potter a dit à tout le monde ce qu'elle a fait. Potter a dit que ses doigts étaient froids contre sa peau et il s'est porté garant pour elle, il l'a gardée hors d'Azkaban.

— Tu veux parler d'Harry Potter ?

— Non.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dans la lettre de ta mère ?

— Des gentillesses, des apaisements, des mensonges. Elle essaie si fort de me faire croire qu'elle va bien.

— Mais elle ne va pas bien ?

— Non. Elle meurt.

**VIII. Temps**

« De quoi est-ce que Drago parle quand il vient ici ? demande Harry. »

Ils sont dans la salle de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, un drôle d'endroit pour faire des séances de thérapies – il y a tellement de fantômes perdus à l'intérieur de ces murs.

Aldridge sourit. Il a des yeux noisettes, chaleureux, un peu comme ceux de Ginny mais Harry ne veut pas penser à Ginny.

« De quoi est-ce que tu penses qu'il parle, Harry ? »

Harry soupire. Il est fatigué de tout cela. C'est une perte de temps. Il se lève, prêt à partir. Quelque chose l'arrête, le regard dans les yeux d'Aldridge, peut-être, ou le frémissement de ses propres narines quand il respire. Drago le perturbe avec sa façon de ne même pas essayer, sa façon de se terrer dans sa chambre, sa façon de s'asseoir comme une statue devant la Salle sur Demande, sa façon d'abandonner.

« Harry ? »

La voix d'Aldridge le fait sursauter. Avec un haussement d'épaules, Harry se retourne, joue avec un encrier sur le bureau.

« Chais pas. Moi ?

— On pourrait qualifier ça d'égocentrique. »

A nouveau, Harry hausse les épaules.

« J'ai sauvé tout le monde – je suis le Garçon Qui A Survécu. Vous ne croyez pas que j'ai le droit d'être égocentrique ? »

Il ne le pense pas. Il déteste se sentir ainsi, comme si les gens lui devaient quelque chose, mais il n'a jamais eu le temps de penser que peut-être ils pourraient, et maintenant il a tout son temps pour s'appesantir sur des inexactitudes.

« Tu ne penses pas beaucoup de bien de ces séances, n'est-ce pas ? »

Aldridge est debout à côté de lui désormais, et le regarde comme Dumbledore et Sirius et Remus avaient l'habitude de le regarder. Harry ne supporte pas de voir ça, mais se tourne vers lui quand même. Aldridge a l'air plus vieux de près, des rides s'étendent sur son font et se creusent à ses lèvres.

« Je pense que ça ne sert à rien, dit Harry. Et je n'ai pas de temps pour les choses qui ne servent à rien. »

La culpabilité le submerge. Il ne pense pas ces choses, il sait que ça ne sert pas à rien pour les autres – pour George, pour Ron, peut-être même pour Drago, ils en ont besoin. Harry Potter ne devrait pas en avoir besoin.

Aldridge sourit et place une main sur son épaule. Harry sent l'oxygène quitter ses poumons à ce contact. Il veut s'en débarrasser, s'en aller, trancher la connexion évidente et indésirable ça le gêne et le remplit de dégoût.

« Harry, tu ne comprends pas ? Tu as tout le temps du monde désormais, et ce temps est tout à toi. »

Avec une brusque inspiration, Harry se sent secoué, quelque chose s'éveille dans sa poitrine. Il veut trouver Drago, pris dans un tourbillon d'émotions qu'il ne comprend pas.

**IX. Connexion**

Drago est assis là où il s'assoit chaque soir, fixant le mur immobile, quand il entend le bruissement de quelque chose dans l'obscurité. Il n'a pas peur de se faire surprendre – il n'y a pas de couvre-feu à respecter, pas d'engueulades de la part de Rusard, Rogue ou McGonagall pour ne pas être dans son lit pendant la nuit. Il n'y a plus de règles.

Alors Drago ne se tourne pas, ne montre pas qu'il a repéré la présence de l'autre garçon qui trébuche et est prisonnier des ombres noires du passé, et ne se sent certainement pas réconforté par la chaleur de la compréhension qui passe entre eux lentement, fragile, sans un mot.

**X. Doute**

Ils ne parlent jamais mais Harry pense qu'il comprend des choses sur Drago maintenant, des choses qu'il n'avait pas comprises en le voyant au Manoir Malefoy ou en le voyant pleurer dans la salle de bain, ou serrer sa famille dans ses bras à la fin de la bataille de Poudlard. Les mots ne sont pas nécessaires dans le magma des démons qu'ils combattent.

Quelquefois, Harry regarde Drago, et quelquefois Harry sait que Drago le regarde, et il y a même des fois où ils se voient l'un l'autre entre les ombres, esquissés de douleur et tremblants de désespoir. C'est dans ces derniers moments que Harry sait qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas en lui. C'est dans de tels moments que Harry veut tendre la main vers Drago, par réconfort ou par pitié ou par quelque chose de plus profond. Sachant cela, il hésite.

Ils sont assis au bord du précipice de la plus profonde des compréhensions, la lumière de l'aube étire leurs ombres loin dans le néant.

**XI. Contact**

Au début, Drago est certain que Harry est là pour essayer de le comprendre. Comme Aldridge, il pense probablement que Drago est un puzzle qui attend juste d'être rassemblé correctement. Comme Aldridge, il ne peut pas se rendre compte de combien de pièces manquent et sont perdues dans la salle devant eux.

C'est début septembre quand Drago s'allonge sur le sol de pierre froid et que Harry le rejoint dans la pose facile mais inconfortable. Ensemble, ils reposent côte à côte mais séparés par bien plus que quelques centimètres de vide.

C'est fin septembre quand Drago se lève et regarde Harry. Leurs yeux se croisent et Drago a l'impression pour la première fois qu'ils sont sur un pied d'égalité, qu'il n'a rien à perdre en autorisant ce moment à Harry et en s'autorisant à ressentir quelque chose.

C'est un froid d'octobre qui parcourt sa colonne vertébrale quand il appuie ses doigts contre le mur et que des regrets vides enflent sa poitrine. Il y a une chose qui n'est pas froide pour le garder sain d'esprit et c'est la main de Harry si terriblement forte sur son épaule. Sous son poids, Drago veut sombrer à genoux et tout confesser, exploser de ces choses qu'il s'est cachées même à lui-même dans le plus noir de sa solitude.

**XII. Confrontation**

Aldridge les retient tous les deux à la fin de la séance de groupe. Harry sait qu'il est connecté à Drago par plus que juste du silence et le refus de parler lors de ces réunions.

« Si vous ne voulez pas être là, leur dit Aldridge, ce n'est plus la peine de venir. Ce n'est pas juste pour vos camarades de venir les écouter si vous passez votre tour à chaque fois. Ces discussions ont été aménagées pour votre bien-être, mais si vous n'y prenez pas part elles sont, comme Harry l'a souligné à maintes occasions, une perte de temps.

— Je n'ai pas besoin de parler de ces choses, dit Harry.

— Tu ne _veux_ pas en parler, contre Aldridge. Il y a une différence.

— Très bien. Peut-être que je ne veux pas parler du fait que j'ai marché vers ma mort dans la Forêt Interdite, que j'ai dû regarder mes amis mourir de la main de lâches, que je suis si en colère contre moi de ne pas avoir pu les aider que je voudrais déchirer ma peau en lambeaux. Parler de ça ne changera rien. C'est des conneries. Ça ne fait qu'empirer les choses. »

Harry part. Son corps est brûlant et il veut faire un trou dans le mur avec ses poings ou fracasser la vitre la plus proche ou courir droit devant lui et s'échapper. Bouillant de rage, Harry ignore le garçon qui court pour le rattraper jusqu'à ce qu'une main saisisse la sienne et que leurs doigts s'entremêlent et serrent. Tourner sur lui-même pour faire face à Drago, c'est comme regarder dans un miroir – la fureur défigure son visage pointu dans les lumières tamisées, et toutes les ombres qu'ils ont repoussées ensemble en silence sont revenues inonder sa peau claire comme des corbeaux qui battraient des ailes à l'infini sur fond de ciel pâle.

La main de Drago est moite dans la sienne, et tous les deux crispent leurs doigts, une connexion de poings, de remord et de désir tremblant.

Harry se jette sur Drago en un instant, plaquant son corps contre le mur. C'est bon de voir sa lèvre se retrousser avec un semblant de mépris. C'est encore meilleur quand Drago le pousse à son tour, qu'ils luttent l'un contre l'autre comme des guerriers, comme des frères, comme des amants, comme tout ce qu'ils ne sont pas et n'ont jamais été mais que Harry meurt d'avoir.

Quand une bouche trouve une bouche dans le noir, c'est dans un fracas d'impulsivité et de faim. Ils essaient de se dévorer l'un l'autre jusqu'à qu'ils soient hors d'haleine, le visage rougi et que tout semble aller mieux. C'est alors que Drago suçote la lèvre inférieure de Harry et que les doigts de Harry passent sous le pull de Drago et qu'ils emmêlent leurs membres pour se toucher partout, se tordant l'un contre l'autre.

**XIV. Confiance**

Drago est dos au mur près de la Salle sur Demande et les lèvres de Harry descendent le long de sa gorge, et il mord, griffe et déchire son corps. C'est comme être vivant à nouveau, pense Drago. C'est comme perdre contrôle. Les fantômes sont en paix, chassés au loin.

Drago n'a pas besoin de beaucoup de temps avant de vouloir davantage de la bouche de Harry, mais il se décide à se frotter contre lui, à le tenir serré, titillant le lobe de son oreille entre ses dents, emmêlant ses doigts dans les cheveux de Harry avant de tirer. Ils ondulent comme des serpents, le désir entre eux brûlant et pulsant, jusqu'à ce que ce que Drago craigne d'exploser et glisse sa main dans le pantalon de Harry pour prendre ce qu'il veut.

« Non, dit Harry. »

Ca étonne Drago mais ça n'arrête pas ses mains avides et impatientes.

« _Non_, répète Harry, utilisant ses deux mains pour repousser Drago. J'ai jamais. »

Ils se regardent, les moments silencieux de l'hésitation défilant entre eux. Drago pensait que Harry comprenait, mais maintenant il n'est plus sûr. Tout ce que Drago sait en fait, c'est que quand il revient vers Harry il fait attention à ne pas perturber ce qu'il y a entre eux tandis qu'il trace une série de baisers bouche ouverte sur les veines qui pulsent le long de la gorge de Harry. Eraflant sa pomme d'Adam de ses dents, Drago ne sait pas si le gémissement qui déchire le silence vient de lui ou de Harry.

**XV. Faim**

Ron et Ginny n'arrêtent pas de demander à Harry de venir au Terrier pour Noël, mais il y a dans sa tête tellement d'autres choses réclamant son attention. Quand lui et Ginny sont seuls, Harry pense à Drago. Il y a tant de choses cassées entre Harry et ses amis maintenant qu'il se demande combien est réparable.

« Tu as parlé à Aldridge ? lui demande Hermione un soir au coin du feu. »

Harry hausse les épaules et fixe les flammes, le manque de Drago si corporel qu'il ne peut pas en séparer la douleur du plaisir.

« Tu devrais vraiment. Lui en parler, je veux dire.

— Je te l'ai déjà dit. Je n'ai pas besoin de parler. »

Harry se lève, impatient. Normalement, Drago ne sera pas à la Salle sur Demande avant une autre heure, mais Harry ne peut pas attendre aussi longtemps.

Les doigts de Hermione accrochent son poignet.

« J'espère au moins que tu parles à quelqu'un de tout ça, Harry, même si ce n'est pas nous. »

L'humiliation et une colère amère emplissent Harry.

« Qu'est-ce que parler change ? Les choses sont comme elles sont. Il n'y a pas de mot qui changera ça. »

Il se dégage, le visage en feu. Le battement rageur de son cœur fait voler tous ses sentiments vides dans sa poitrine, et le besoin de toucher Drago est trop fort pour être contrôlé, comme une bête échappée de sa cage dans le sauvage des possibles.

**XVI. Vérité**

Le sang résonne aux oreilles de Drago. Il n'entend rien. Si Harry parle, il n'a pas moyen de le savoir. Ils se tiennent devant le mur, se sont mis d'accord pour entrer, mais maintenant Drago n'est plus sûr. Il y a tant à craindre quant à ce qui pourrait se trouver de l'autre côté.

Il a dit ça à Aldridge dans une de leurs premières séances seul-à-seul. Aldridge a répondu que parfois les choses qu'on craint le plus sont précisément celles qu'on a besoin de voir pour s'en débarrasser. Que la réalité est bien moins terrible que la peur si on la dépasse. Drago ne l'a pas cru à l'époque, et c'est encore plus dur à croire maintenant.

Harry serre sa main. Il n'est pas nécessaire de dire ce que ça représente pour Drago que Harry soit à ses côté. C'est tout pour lui.

Ils passent devant la salle, trois fois, et pensent la même chose – _j'ai besoin de voir ce que j'ai perdu_.

**XVII. Perdu**

C'est la veille de Noël quand Harry s'assoit dans le bureau d'Aldridge. Celui-ci a l'air aussi surpris que Harry l'est lui-même, mais il l'accueille avec une tasse de thé. Le bureau est décoré de façon agréable, une guirlande festive rehausse les murs de vert et de rouge et des bougies sont suspendues dans l'air.

« Tu vas bien ? demande Aldrige en s'asseyant. »

Harry secoue la tête. Il est toujours embrouillé et plein de regrets. Entrer dans la Salle sur Demande n'a rien fait pour lui, et Drago n'est pas revenu pendant une semaine, et il se sent seul à nouveau, même parmi ses amis. Mais dire tout cela à voix haute semble impossible. Il est lourd du poids de ces mots.

« Tu veux parler ? »

Il hoche la tête.

**XVIII. Trouvé**

Drago retourne à la Salle sur demande et passe trois fois, pensant la même chose que toujours. Entrer est toujours dur, mais c'est plus facile, et il se sent en paix avec les fantômes qui résident là, tous les choix vides qui se flétrissent sur le sol.

S'il ne s'attend pas à voir Harry, il n'est pas non plus surpris qu'il soit là.

Ils ne parlent pas mais se touchent. D'abord avec leurs mains, puis leurs bouches, puis tout leurs corps, jusqu'à ce que le monde qu'ils ne peuvent comprendre soit balayé au loin et que tout ce qu'il reste soit leur désir.

Ils n'ont jamais été plus loin que les baisers et les attouchements hâtifs, mais ce soir Drago pousse Harry au sol, et laisse Harry l'y pousser aussi, et ensemble ils découvrent tous ce qu'ils ont perdu.

**XIX. Ensemble**

Harry pénètre le corps de Drago d'un coup, en partie par peur que Drago ne se recule ou que ce soit lui qui le fasse, en partie parce qu'il ne sait pas comment faire autrement, et en partie aussi parce qu'il veut sentir chaque centimètre céder, dur et violent, sous la force de sa faim.

Leurs bouches sont désespérées et le baiser de Harry est volontairement mouillé. La sueur entre eux colle leurs corps ensemble, ou peut-être que c'est la façon dont Drago le tient par le cou et la taille, partout où il peut le toucher. Les ongles de Drago griffent les lignes dures et anguleuses du corps de Harry et c'est ce qui le fait basculer avec un cri d'extase.

Allongés l'un à côté de l'autre, Harry a conscience de la distance avec une acuité insupportable. Sans le corps de Drago, il a froid. Sans la bouche de Drago, il ne respire pas. Sans les mains de Drago, il ne sent pas.

Se rapprochant, il se hisse sur lui et enfourche sa taille pâle. La lumière accroche les longues cicatrices roses qui s'étirent comme un gouffre de son épaule à sa hanche. La lumière des bougies qui vacille souligne grotesquement tout ce dont Harry a peur. Les larmes brûlent comme des dagues derrière ses paupières, le perçant d'une honte insupportable.

Drago prend la main de Harry et guide ses doigts tremblants le long de la blessure. Harry a besoin de toute sa force de volonté pour ne pas vomir, il est malade de ce qu'il a fait à Drago, de tout ce qui reste de non-dits entre eux.

« Ca ne fait plus mal, dit Drago, cherchant son regard de ses yeux pâles. Plus depuis longtemps.

— Je suis désolé. »

Les mots épais dégoulinent de ses lèvres. Il se penche pour les dessiner de sa bouche sur la poitrine de Drago, jusqu'au relief de sa hanche, et les avale avec sa virilité.

Drago arque son corps dans un sursaut et enfouit ses doigts dans les cheveux de Harry.

« Encore, demande-t-il. Encore. »

Ils ne s'arrêtent que lorsque leurs corps sont épuisés des choses qu'ils ont faites, quand ils sont incapables de respirer, quand ils s'écroulent comme des masses. Bras, jambes, doigts et cheveux entremêlés.

**XX. Fin**

Drago se tient en arrière, loin de la célébration, et regarde les dernières briques se mettre en place dans les murs de Poudlard. Il leur a fallu un an pour le reconstruire, un an pour accepter l'existence fragile des choses qu'ils ne peuvent changer et de celles qu'ils ont le pouvoir de réparer.

Les reporters de la _Gazette_ pourchassent Harry quand il a fini, et Drago les laisse faire. Drago n'a pas à interrompre. Plus tard, ils auront assez de temps pour leur solitude juste deux garçons dans une pièce incartable murmurant de longs au-revoir à des fantômes sans forme.


End file.
